Working Draft
Title: Building an Anthology Description: What are the steps and stages of developing an anthology project from concept to completion? Participants: Michael Jan Friedman (M), Phil Giunta, Joshua Palmatier, Mike McPhail, Danielle Ackley-McPhail, Jen Gunnels Title: The Outline Process Description: What methods do different writers use to outline novels? What's the optimum balance between detail and "making it up as you go along?" Do different kinds of projects require different kinds of outlines? Participants: Howard Weinstein (M), Roberta Rogow, David Harten Watson, Jeff Lang, Greg Cox, Susan Olesen Title: Collaborations: Writing as a Team Sport Description: The challenges and advantages of joint writing projects. Participants: Greg Cox (M), Paula Block, Dayton Ward, David Mack, Terry Erdmann, Danielle Ackley-McPhail, T.A. Chafin Title: Crazy 8 Press Description: Talk with the authors of Crazy 8 Press, find out what we've been working on, what's coming next, and why we do what we do. Participants: Michael Jan Friedman (M), Robert Greenberger, Aaron Rosenberg, Russ Colchamiro, Glenn Hauman, Peter David Title: Crossing Genres Description: Are you a sci-fi writer aiming to cross into fantasy? An adult fiction writer hoping to cross into YA or children's lit? Are you looking to write a noir/sci-fi mash-up? We’ll discuss genre switch-ups, whether you're aiming to try something new or writing a story that doesn't fit into a traditional category. Participants: Glenn Hauman (M), Michael Jan Friedman, Roberta Rogow, David Harten Watson, Greg Cox, David Mack, Peter David Title: Does Author Gender Matter? Description: Can authors authentically write the opposite sex? Do readers prefer stories by someone of the same gender? Participants: Mary Fan (M), Rigel Ailur, Lorraine Anderson, Joshua Palmatier, Scott Pearson, Marco Palmieri, Susan Olesen Title: Doing Research Description: The dos and don'ts of researching details for your fiction. Participants: Howard Weinstein (M), David Mack, Roberta Rogow, Jenifer Rosenberg, Jeff Lang, T.A. Chafin Title: Fan-Into-Pro Description: How to turn your fan fiction into pro prose that works for a non-fan-fic audience. Participants: Roberta Rogow (M), Dayton Ward, Lorraine Anderson, Steve Wilson, Jo Graham, Susanna Reilly, Kathleen David Title: Firebringer Press Book Launch Description: A one-hour panel for Firebringer Press to discuss new books launched at Shore Leave, future projects, and perhaps do a reading or two if time allows. Participants: Steven H. Wilson (M), Lance Woods, Phil Giunta, Michael Critzer, Daniel Patrick Corcoran, Susanna Reilly, Stuart Roth Title: The Freelancer's Dilemma Description: Freelancers can face feast or famine—sometimes you have no work at all and sometimes you have more than you can shake a stick at. But the second option can be just as dangerous as the first. Find out why, and how to avoid the trap. Participants: Jeff Lang (M), Aaron Rosenberg, Steve Wilson, Keith R.A. DeCandido, Andrew Hiller Title: How to Survive Your First SF/Media Con Description: Tips, tricks, and best practices for getting through your first genre convention. Participants: Stephen Kozeniewski (M), Phil Giunta, Roberta Rogow, Jenifer Rosenberg, Mike McPhail, Susanna Reilly, Daniel Patrick Corcoran Title: IAMTW Description: Diverse, often overlooked and underrated, tie-in stories require talent and a deft touch to capture the essence as well as the nuts and bolts of someone else's universe. Find out how the International Association of Media Tie-In Writers seeks to raise the profile of tie-in work. Participants: Robert Greenberger (M), Rigel Ailur, Lorraine Anderson, Richard C. White, Keith R.A. DeCandido, Kathleen David Title: Kick-Ass Women Heroes Description: Fiction, particularly genre fiction, often challenges the status quo. Why not when it comes to gender roles? Participants: Rigel Ailur (M), Christopher L. Bennett, Joshua Palmatier, Greg Cox, Mary Fan, Jo Graham Title: Myths About Writing Description: Share some of your favorite myths about writing: "the first page is the hardest," "most writers only have one story in them," "just write the book, your publisher will do the rest,” etc. Find out which are true and which aren't! Participants: Kathleen David (M), Aaron Rosenberg, Roberta Rogow, Russ Colchamiro, David Harten Watson, Dave Galanter Title: Original e-Books/e-Novellas Description: Stories published first and foremost as e-books are fun to write. Are they equally fun to read? Is there an audience for them? Or is the digital format a barrier to wider readership? Participants: Jim Johnson (M), Terry Erdmann, Paula Block, Christopher L. Bennett, Richard C. White, Steve Wilson, Jo Graham Title: Pitching Description: What makes a good pitch for different media outlets? Experts with years of experience poring through "the slush" will discuss the best practices for mastering the art of the pitch. Participants: Jeff Lang (M), Joshua Palmatier, Russ Colchamiro, Richard C. White, Andrew Hiller Title: Publishing in 2016 Description: There are many options for writers seeking to publish these days, from self-publishing to micropress to traditional. What are the pros and cons of each avenue, and what pitfalls can be avoided? Participants: Stephen Kozeniewski (M), Jim Johnson, Danielle Ackley-McPhail, Mary Fan, Jen Gunnels, Marco Palmieri Title: Star Trek at 50 Description: 2016 is Star Trek's golden anniversary! Where's it been, where is it, and where's it going? Participants: Robert Greenberger (M), Paula Block, Dave Galanter, Christopher L. Bennett, Howard Weinstein, Larry Nemecek Title: Star Trek: Strange New Worlds Description: The first volume of Pocket Books' SNW series appeared in 1998, creating a professional venue for unpublished Trek writers. This year, for Trek's 50th, Pocket will release a brand new volume of stories. Hear from past and present winners about their experiences. Participants: Dayton Ward (M), Paula Block, Rigel Ailur, Lorraine Anderson, Jim Johnson, Scott Pearson Title: Connecting With Readers in the Modern World Description: How does the modern reader consume their fiction? And how are we keeping up? Are we? Authors discuss the challenges of getting fiction into the hands of readers who have more choices than ever—and more ways to access the content. Participants: Stephen Kozeniewski (M), Dayton Ward, Joshua Palmatier, Danielle Ackley-McPhail, Mary Fan, Jenifer Rosenberg Title: Step One: Writing! Step Three: Published! Description: You wrote the book. Yay! It got bought. Double yay! Then it got published. But wait, what happened in between? Find out what happens to a book once it leaves the author's hands—and how you can help the process along. Participants: Stephen Kozeniewski (M), Aaron Rosenberg, Jeff Lang, Scott Pearson, Keith R.A. DeCandido, Mary Fan Title: Superhero TV Scorecard Description: Superheroes have taken TV by storm. Which shows are bringing the awesome? Which ones aren't? Are there great characters on weak shows, or great shows with a weak character? Do certain characters deserve their own shows? Let's discuss! Participants: Russ Colchamiro (M), Michael Jan Friedman, Dave Galanter, Christopher L. Bennett, Keith R.A. DeCandido, Susanna Reilly, Daniel Patrick Corcoran Title: Upcoming Star Trek Books Description: There are a lot of novels and other Trek books coming out for the 50th anniversary and into 2017. Let's take a look at what's coming down the pike. Participants: Greg Cox (M), Dayton Ward, David Mack, Christopher L. Bennett, Scott Pearson Title: When To Break Your Writing Instructor's Rules Description: Some writing rules sound great but can lead to disaster if followed religiously, e.g. "Never use adjectives or adverbs," "Show, don't tell," "Write what you know," and "Your first novel is just for practice." We’ll talk about when ignoring the rules can make you a stronger writer. Participants: David Harten Watson (M), Keith R.A. DeCandido, Jo Graham, Lorraine Anderson, Michael Critzer, Susan Olesen Title: Where Do Writers Start? Description: You're finally ready to start writing. You sit down at your computer, open a blank document—and freeze. You have absolutely no idea what to do next. We're here to help! We’ll offer tips on how to start your story and how to prepare before you even type the first word. Participants: Howard Weinstein (M), David Mack, Stephen Kozeniewski, Aaron Rosenberg, Jeff Lang Title: The Whole Package Description: Sometimes you can tell a book by its cover! Find out what makes a good book visually, and what elements give the beginners away when they haven't done their homework beforehand. Participants: Richard C. White (M), Glenn Hauman, Aaron Rosenberg, Jim Johnson, Mike McPhail, Phil Giunta Title: Why We Love Sci-Fi Description: Science fiction spans generations and mediums, yet we all seem to love it. Whether hard science fiction or soft, robots, aliens, time travel, or alternate universes, there's a compelling quality about science fiction that keeps us coming back for more. Participants: Russ Colchamiro (M), Steve Wilson, T A Chafin, Mary Fan, Susanna Reilly, Michael Critzer, Glenn Hauman Title: Working With Editors Description: Whether you're aiming to hire a freelancer or wondering what it's like behind-the-scenes at a traditional publishing house, this panel will discuss how authors and editors collaborate to improve stories. Participants: Greg Cox (M), Terry Erdmann, Joshua Palmatier, Danielle Ackley-McPhail, Jen Gunnels, Marco Palmieri Title: World-Building Description: Where to start, how far to go, and when you should stop world-building and start writing! Participants: Stephen Kozeniewski (M), Richard C. White, Michael Jan Friedman, Christopher L. Bennett, Kelly Meding, Jim Johnson, Peter David Title: Wrapping a Trilogy/Wrapping a Series Description: Finishing one book is a challenge, but how about a series? Authors discuss the challenges and successes in wrapping a series, and talk about series that have set the standard—or shown pitfalls to avoid. Participants: Russ Colchamiro (M), Michael Jan Friedman, David Harten Watson, Danielle Ackley-McPhail, Jo Graham, Kelly Meding